According to the development of a communication system, consumers such as companies and individuals have demanded wireless terminals that support various services.
Current mobile communication systems such as 3GPP, LTE (Long Term Evolution), and LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) correspond to high-speed and large-capacity communication systems capable of transmitting and receiving various pieces of data such as images and wireless data beyond a voice-centered service, wherein the development of technology for transmitting large-capacity data like a wired communication network is required, and a proper error detection scheme for minimizing loss of information and increasing system transmission efficiency, so as to improve system performance is necessarily needed.
Further, various current communication systems propose several reference signals to provide information on a communication environment to a counterpart device through an uplink or a downlink.
In order to measure a position of a User Equipment (UE), each cell or BS transmits a Positioning Reference Signal (PRS) to the UE and the corresponding UE receives the positioning reference signal transmitted from each BS at a particular time and measures the position.
However, it is difficult to measure an accurate position through the conventional measurement of the position of the UE using the positioning reference signal when the UE is located indoors or when reception of the positioning reference signal is difficult.